Problem: Express $0.0395$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0395$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{9}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{395}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $395$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{395}{10000}$